Climas
by RE-Amortentiia-RH
Summary: Climas diferentes, reacciones latentes, Ron y Hermione singronisando en cada uno de ellos calido,lluvioso,caluroso, -"truene o nevé, llueva o haga calor, siempre me tendrás a tu lado"- Romione..


**Hi Guys, primero que nada, se que tengo algo abandonada esta cuenta, pero no se usar muy bien Fanfiction XD estaré aquí publicando, fic cortos, ósea One-shot, este se me ocurrió mientras hacia mi tarea de Geografía, si extraño pero, ya verán el porqué se me ocurrió, espero les guste si es así, denme Reviews XD los dejo con una más de mis locuras (:**

_Clima Cálido:_

Nada era más relajante, que leer bajo aquella suave brisa de aire y ese lindo atardecer caer lento con ese rojizo color, sonrió y suspiro, era inevitable no poder recordarlo, si ese color, era tan parecido a aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba, agito su cabeza tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era tan inevitable dejar de pensarlo, como tratar de hacer nevar en pleno verano, solo el tenia ese efecto sobre ella, donde su cerebro se desconectaba por completo del mundo exterior y solo el gobernaba en aquel lugar, dio vuelta a la pagina, tratando de retomar la lectura y darse cuenta que el libro seguía ahí entre sus manos, sintió nuevamente el aire fresco rosar su piel, y ese escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?- aquella castaña se sobre salto haciendo volar el libro de sus manos

-Por dios Ronald, casi me matas de un susto ¿Qué te pasa?- lo fulmino con la mirada pero el solo sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa socarrona que ponía a temblar cada sentido de ella.

-Menudo carácter que te cargas Hermione –sin voltearla a verla se sentó a su lado, no importándole lo enojada que estuviera, ni mucho menos lo que estuviera haciendo, sintió su hombro rosando con el de ella, y su aroma se clavo en sus nariz, suspiro inconscientemente, amaba tanto su olor, tal vez la pregunta seria ¿Qué es lo que no amaba de el? Porque hasta sus defectos, lo terco, lo infantil, lo inseguro y mucho más, para ella, siempre sería perfecto, con miles de defectos, o con miles de virtudes, Ronald Weasley siempre sería perfecto para ella.

-Tú siempre tan sutil y lindo- el tono sarcástico se hizo presente y Ron volvió a sonreír, Hermione quito su mirada de el, y se maldijo mentalmente, siempre le duraba muy poco el enojo, cuando Ron la miraba o le sonreía de esa forma, el aire corrió nuevamente, haciendo que los rizos de Hermione se movieran juguetonamente, y toda la atención de Ron se concentro en ella, verla leer, como su ceño se fruncía y como sus rizos bailaban suave pegando sobre sus mejillas, Hermione sintió la mirada clavada en ella, y despego la mirada del libro para verlo, sus ojos se posaron uno en el otro, tratando de descifrar que es lo que ambos pensaban, el cielo combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos resaltaban ante lo rojo de sus cabellos, Hermione siguió su mirada hasta sus labios, y rápidamente la retiro de ellos, antes de que su mente jugara con sus impulsos.

-¿Qué vez?-

-¿Qué, no puedo verte?- sonrió, Hermione resoplo y cerro el libro, sería imposible querer leerlo teniendo a la persona que la mantenía en las nubes a su lado, giro un poco su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, Ron trago saliva, la tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba, y Hermione sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta que el se ponía nervioso ante aquel acercamiento.

-¿Qué vez?- su voz salió casi inaudible, sentía la respiración de Hermione pegar en sus labios, y todo el calor se centro en sus mejillas, entre abrió un poco los labios, esperando que el rose de los labios de Hermione llegara, pero no, ella seguía con esa mínima distancia entre ellos, y esa sonrisa, traviesa, en sus labios.

-¿Qué, no puedo mirar?- se mordió el labio, y la poca cordura de Ron comenzaba a irse, Ron negó con la cabeza y mojo sus labios

-Tú no solo estás haciendo eso, trata de trastornarme, de volverme loco-Ron se acerco a ella tratando de atrapar sus labios, pero lo único que logro fue rosarlos, sintiéndolos cálidos y suaves, como esa tarde de verano, Hermione sonrió al igual que Ron

-Tal vez, o tal vez no- se acerco nuevamente a el, un nuevo rose y Ron se volvería loco, poso sus manos en el rostro de Ron acercándolo a ella con suavidad, sus labios se encontraron cálidos como aquella tarde en la que estaban, sus lenguas se buscaron, y ese escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al rosarse, tibia y agradable ante el contacto tan sutil y enloquecedor, el sabor de sus labios era tan exquisito, que esta cálida tarde no alcanzaría para disfrutarlos, el aire comenzó a faltar y ambos se separaron, rieron al ver la cara del uno y del otro, sus labios enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas.

-Y dime Ronald ¿A qué has venido?- dijo juguetonamente, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ron, escuchando los latidos descontrolados del pelirrojo, sonrió aun mas, al saber que esos latidos eran a causa de ella y de nadie más.

-Solo quería estar contigo, vi que el día estaba agradable y pensé dar un paseo- Hermione alzo un poco el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, Ron le sonrió –pero pensándolo bien, podemos quedarnos un rato aquí, platicando –le hablo a centímetros de sus labios- besándonos hasta que mamá venga a buscarnos-ambos rieron, claro, estar en la madriguera con tanta gente que visitaba o albergaba ahí, era un poco difícil tener momentos a "solas"

-Me gusta esa forma en la que hablas–sonrió, Ron deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y la abrazo mas contra si, Hermione se acurruco más en su pecho y suspiro hondo, la tarde no podía ser más perfecta, bajo el agradable atardecer y la brisa fresca corres por su piel, los grandes y fuertes brazos de Ron rodeándola y por supuesto, tener a esa persona que tanto amaba junto a ella, compartiendo esa tarde de verano.

-Me gustan los días así – la voz de Hermione se escucho después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Qué tiene de especial? – los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los de el, Ron le sonrió y acomodo uno de sus rebeldes risos tras su oreja, para luego pasar su mano y acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

-Es agradable, cálida y refrescante a la vez, pero pensándolo bien, no es que me gusten los días así, si no es que gracias a este día, se te ocurrió pasarlo "hablando conmigo" –ambos sonrieron, para luego besarse lentamente, disfrutando de esa sensación de sus labios, danzando a un mismo compas, de sus lenguas chocar suavemente y acariciándose compartiendo miles de sentimientos , ese cosquilleo se centro en su estomago y bajo por todo su cuerpo, era enloquecedor y delirante, cada sensación que sentía al besar aquellos labios, algo sin lógica, que ni el mejor libro tendría la respuesta, los labios tenues y suaves de Ron se separaron lentamente de los suyos, la miro fijamente, esa mirada abrazadora como el sol en una tarde calurosa, su corazón bombeo más a aprisa, perderse en esos ojos azules como el mar era lo único que podía hacer, esos ojos que la miraban con tanta ternura y amor.

-Y no será solo en días así, truene o nevé, llueva o haga calor, siempre me tendrás a tu lado-

Y ella no tenia duda de que sus palabras fueran mentira, pero por ahora, daría gracias a aquella tarde agradable, de aquel clima cálido, uno de los tantos días que pasaría a lado de Ron.

_Clima Lluvioso:_

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban insistentemente por la ventana, veía el viendo correr y mover fuertemente las ramas de los arboles, su respiración y el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que podías escuchar, aparte de sus pensamientos, como era posible que justamente el fuera el culpable de sus insomnios, que el fuera el chico el cual la tenía en ese dilema tan grande, en esa lucha de sentimientos, ¿Razón o corazón? ¿Hablar o callar? ¿Sentir o dejarlo ir?, miles de gotas de lluvia caían del cielo, probablemente serian las miles de cosas que el le hacía sentir, suspiro y se paro, tenía que encontrar algo para poder dormir, para dejar que su mente dejara de pensar en el.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, pero la madera vieja de la madriguera rechinaba suavemente, poniendo el corazón a latir con fuerza, no quería que nadie la descubriera, necesitaba un momento para respirar y tratar de serenarse, llego a la cocina y soltó el aire que había contenido durante el recorrido, volvió su mirada hacia atrás, pero por suerte nadie la había escuchado o eso parecía, se sirvió un vaso de agua, pero sintió ahogarse al sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta abrirse, su mirada se clavo en aquella persona que venía empapado, goteando de todas partes, su cabello imitando el fuego parecía ser apagado pero no perdiendo aun su color, ese color que ahora se hacía más intenso, más oscuro, su delgada playera se pegaba a su cuerpo, asomando rastros de su piel, Hermione ve como sus músculos se contraen, probablemente por el frio, pero no puede hacer nada mas que mirarlo, siente la garganta seca aun sabiendo que minuto atrás había tomando agua, mechones de fuego ocultan su mirada y ella no puede descifrar que es lo que le pasa, escucha el cascabeleo de sus dientes, pero su mirada sigue dibujando su cuerpo, el pantalón de la pijama esta ajustado a su cuerpo, y la sangre comienza a quemarle las entrañas.

-Hermione- Da un salto y la respiración se le corta por completo

-¿Qué?- la voz le sale tan débil que Ron no sabe si reír o enojarse por su reacción

-¿Puedes ayudarme? Me estoy congelando- tiembla más que hace rato, aprieta aun mas su mandíbula para que el sonido de sus dientes no se escuchara, agita la cabeza tratando que el exceso de agua se fuera pero Hermione queda embobada ante esa imagen, siente el calor centrarse en su pecho y bajar hacia su estomago, lo recorre una vez con la mirada hasta que se encuentra con los ojos de Ron, parece enojado, y como no debía estarlo, estaba empapado y muriendo de frio, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo- Hermione!- vuelve a llamarla, visiblemente irritado, esta parpadea rápidamente y sale en busca de algo para secarlo, vuelve apresuradamente y encuentra a Ron en el mismo lugar, el frio palpita por la camisa empapada de Ron, le muestra esa fuerza que no sabía que tenía, en los hombros, en el pecho en el abdomen y Hermione quiere ver más, entorna aun más la mirada, tratando de descifrar más detalles, pero la mirada de Ron la hace parar, esquiva sus ojos y se acerca a el, para sorpresa de Ron comienza a secarlo, comienza por su cabello, y la respiración de ambos parece volverse descontrolada, luchando por que los latidos de sus corazones no los delatara.

Baja por sus hombros, y sin pensarlo, el calor en el cuerpo de Ron comienza a volver, tenerla tan cerca, oliendo ese perfume que tanto le gustaba, el mismo que Ron le había regalado la navidad pasada, siente la mirada de Ron, pero sabe que si lo mira, estaría perdida.

-Quítate la camisa- "Tonta descarada, se reprime así misma, pero, es lo que hay que hacer, hay que aprovechar los pocos momentos donde surge una oportunidad así, lo miro a los ojos, y nota el terror en el, como un niño pequeño avergonzado por el primer acercamiento con una chica, ella sonríe levemente ¿tal vez por la ternura, o por los nervios? –Puedes enfermar Ronald, sácatela y cúbrete con la toalla – se aleja un poco, y Ron acentúa con la cabeza, traga saliva y sostiene con sus manos la orilla de su playera, la mirada de Hermione estaba clavada en el, y por fin rectifica sus sospechas, su abdomen firme sale a relucir, brillando por las pequeñas gotas de agua salpicando su cuerpo, parecía como si el fuera magnético y ella un metal, pasar sus manos por su abdomen y perderse en su espalda pecosa, era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-"Sucia pervertida"- su mente vuelve a atacarla

-¿Me das la toalla?- extiende su mano temblorosa y sus dedos rosan, escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, y el rubor en sus mejillas se expande por su cara, la toalla era demasiado pequeña o su espalda demasiado ancha, que no lo cubre por completo y su fuerte pecho queda al descubierto, el le sonríe tímidamente, y camina hacia la cocina, inconscientemente ella lo sigue – gracias –susurra mientras toma el vaso de agua que Hermione había dejado antes de ayudarlo, con solo imaginar que los labios de Hermione habían tocado ese vaso, el agua le supo exquisitamente deliciosa, la bebe de un trago y sonríe ampliamente, aun titiritando del frio, la mirada curiosa de Hermione lo pone nervioso, sabe que le va a preguntar, y claro que lo sabe, ¿mentirle o decirle la verdad?.

-Como se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia tan fuerte ¿Te has vuelto loco?- frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, y el no puede verla más adorable, sube y baja los hombros quitándole importancia, se recarga en la mesa y la toalla resbala de su cuerpo, no sabe el esfuerzo que Hermione hacia para no recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada una vez más.

-No sabía que llovería, Salí a.. –duda en decirle – a despejarme un poco y la lluvia comenzó, pensé que se quitaría rápido pero me aburrí de esperar y regrese a casa visiblemente mojado –sonrió descaradamente, y esta parece desfallecer, piensa en cosas que la haría enojar, para que su coherencia no se perdiera por completo, y parece funcionar, aun no se lanzaba a devorarlo como su mente se lo había planteado – pero que me dices tu.. –cruza los brazos y ella nota la fuerza en ellos, traga saliva al notar la mirada acusadora de Ron en ella - ¿Qué haces despierta? – lo ve caminar hacia ella, situándose unos cuantos centímetros lejos, su cabeza llega a su pecho y sube la mirada para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, tiene la intensión de alargar un brazo y tocar su abdomen, ver que textura tenían esas pequeñas almohaditas en su estomago, nota la sonrisa burlesca de Ron y se ruboriza al pensar que el podría descifrar lo que su mente gritaba, arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño, hacerse la enojada siempre ayudaba, para evitar preguntas que no quería contestar.

-Solo no podía dormir, baje por un vaso de agua, el vaso que tú te tomaste – El da un paso mas hacia ella, y Hermione retiene el aire, el se agacha un poco para que sus caras estén a la misma altura y entorna mas los ojos acusándola de mentirosa.

-Mientes – ella hace una mueca de indignación ¿Cómo es posible que la conociera tan bien? Vamos, es su amigo por muchos años, aunque ella rogara que fuera algo mas, claro que la debía conocer y muy bien – llevas toda la tarde pensando, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Y no digas que nada, se que algo te pasa – la mirada de Ron cambia de repente, mirándola con un aire de preocupación y ternura que para Hermione fue el final, baja la mirada mientras trata de no llorar, mas que nunca sabia que lo que sentía no podría parar.

Siente las lagrimas correr por su rostro tibias y se siente tonta, salir corriendo era lo que quería hacer pero sintió las manos de Ron en cada lado de sus hombros y ella alza la mirada, Ron siente que el pecho se le comprime, odiaba verla llorar, y mas sin saber la razón, se siente torpe, quiere abrazarla, pero algo no lo deja, alza una mano temblorosa y limpia una de las lagrimas de la mejilla de Hermione, se miran fijamente sin decir nada, el moja sus labios y trata de hablarle

-¿Qué tienes?- pronuncia como puede al sentir los brazo de Hermione abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que al aire de sus pulmones sale por completo, no sabe que hacer, miles de cosas le pasan por la mente, esas cosas que había salido a pensar antes de que la lluvia cayera, sus brazos se mueven por si solos, y la abraza pegándola más a su cuerpo, siente la respiración de Hermione pegar en su pecho, y su cuerpo tibio junto al de el, cierra los ojos he inhala el olor de su cabello, como amaba a esa mujer y de eso no tenia duda, miles de palabras piensa su mente, palabras de aliento, palabras de amor, pero su boca no produce ningún sonido, se limita a abrazarla con fuerzas, mientras ella ahoga sollozos –No llores, no llores por favor- susurra bajo, inconscientemente, sus ojos están cerrados y por primera vez se deja llevar –No soporto verte llorar, no soporto verte mal- siente que la cabeza de Hermione se quita de su pecho, pero aun siente los brazos de ella aferrados a su cintura, no abre los ojos ya que siente la respiración de Hermione chocar en sus labios, su nariz de ella, choca con sus labios y el corazón de ambos sincroniza con las gotas de lluvia chocando en la ventana.

-Tengo miedo- escucha la voz de Hermione en su oído, y sus labios cálidos en su oreja, un escalofrió lo recorre de pies a cabeza, pero sus ojos aun seguían cerrados, pensaba que si los abría, el sueño en que estaba podría desaparecer, ¿Sueño? El no veía así, tal cercanía con Hermione, era como un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás

-¿Por qué? Estoy contigo, no dejare que nada malo te pase- los ojos brillosos de Hermione dibujan su cara, tratando de creer lo que el decía ,que era el esa persona que estaba frente a ella, lo ve con los ojos cerrados y ella vuelve a susurrarle al oído

-Tengo miedo de ti- los ojos de Ron se abren de golpe y se encuentra con los de ella, visiblemente afectada, guarda silencio y parpadea lentamente, ¿Miedo de el? ¿Por qué? antes de que pudiera replicar o hablar, siente los labios de Hermione rosar con los de el –de todo lo que me haces sentir- todo el exterior se convirtió en nada, solo podía concentrarse en ella, se miraron aun sin decir nada, adivinando lo que ambos pensaban, no fue necesario hablar, simplemente se dejarían llevar, Ron busca los labios de ella una vez más, aprisionándolos suave contra los de el, fue como tocar el cielo, bendita sensación de sus labios contra los de el, ella abre un poco más la boca tratando de profundizar un poco más el contacto, y Ron capta como un rayo el mensaje, su boca se mueve, lento sobre la de ella, tratando de que ese contacto no acabara jamás, sus lenguas se encuentran en un choque suave y cálido, y todo su cuerpo se pone en alerta, sus manos recorren su espalda y el pudor desaparece por unos instantes, el beso se vuelve más pasional, demostrando la necesidad de el uno por el otro, ambos con cada movimiento, pierden la razón, así se sentía besar a la persona que amas, por fin lo podían comprobar.

Un ruido se escucha retumbar la sala y ambos se separan rápidamente, aun jadiando, reclamando aire, sus mejillas coloradas resaltaba a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche y del frio de ese lugar, Ron posa su mirada en la ventana, y nota que la lluvia aumenta su intensidad, por un momento pensó que la lluvia había sentido lo que el al besarla, esas miles de gotas, eran un sentimiento nuevo y esa fuerza de ellas al caer, era la intensidad de cada uno de esos sentimientos de esa intensidad de la que la amaba, vuelve su mirada a ella, y Hermione no sabe que decir, se muerde el labio, aun saboreando los restos del sabor de Ron, y se ruboriza aun mas, al ver como los ojos del pelirrojo se clavan en ellos.

-Creo que deberíamos subir, comenzara a tronar y pueden despertar- su voz salió tímida, pero ella noto ese rastro de dulzura en el, asienta con la cabeza, y sin decir nada comienza a caminar, sabe que Ron la sigue, puede oler su aroma y sentir su presencia atrás, la puerta de su habitación llega, y se sienta un poco decepcionada, al saber que Ron no dijo nada mas, posa sus manos en la cerradura pero una voz la hace parar, Ron se sitúa tras ella, y se agacha un poco para susurrarle al oído, ella cierra los ojos, al sentir como los labios de Ron, rosan su oreja, y su aliento cálido se esparce por ella.

-No tengas miedo, a mi me pasa igual, pero ahora gracias a la lluvia me di cuenta que el temor no debe existir, hay un sentimiento más fuerte que le gana a cualquiera, y hace unos momentos lo desabrí – ella lo mira y el le sonríe una sonrisa nueva que ella jamás había visto en el, -Buenas noches Hermione-

-Buenas noches Ron- su voz sale como reflejo, mientras lo ve perderse por el corredor, el cielo hace ruido, al igual que su corazón, ahora no cabía duda, ahora lo podía entender, aunque no era algo de lógica, ya que para asuntos de el corazón el cerebro no tenía nada que ver, suspira hondo y ahoga un grito de emoción, por fin, por fin lo había besado, por fin le había hecho saber que lo quería, gracias a esa noche de lluvia, a ese clima donde el cielo, siempre derramaba agua, gotas de vida, gotas de amor, donde esa lluvia demostraba el amor de ambos, un amor que no pararía, un amor que como la lluvia existía, millones de gotas, millones de sentimientos y solo en su corazón llovería una lluvia de sentimiento, una lluvia que ambos corazones sincronizaban al mismo tiempo.

_Clima Caluroso:_

Se sentía asfixiar, el calor del día era insoportable, su cuerpo sudaba y su mal humor aumentaba, como era posible que con ese calor, Molly lo pondría a trabajar en el jardín, maldice por lo bajo, probablemente si Hermione lo escuchaba, una buena regañada le esperaba, sonríe, a pesar del genio que se carga, recordarla siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, seca el sudor que resbala por toda su cara, los mechones se pegan a su cara, siente su piel arder, y nota como esta se torna rojiza.

-Maldito sol de mierda- bufa y sigue arrancando el pasto con sus manos, calor más calor y se siente derretir, escucha risas y palabras al aire y puede distinguir la voz de ella a lo lejos, la mira como platica animadamente con Ginny metros lejos de el, pasa su mano por su cara eliminando de nuevo el sudor que resbalaba por su rostro, y siente más calor al ver como Hermione se acerca a el, con un gran vaso en la mano, traga saliva y trata de seguir con su labor, para que Hermione no notara que la había estado observando a lo lejos, escucha como ella carraspea la garganta llamando su atención y este alza la mirada lentamente, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas, probablemente por el maldito calor insoportable ¿O tal vez no? Su cabello rebelde amarrando en una coleta y Ron no puede creer tanta belleza en un ser humano.

-Molly mando esto para ti- su voz sale suave, y ella extiende su mano, ofreciéndole el gran vaso de limonada, Ron tarda en reaccionar, pero toma la bebida de sus manos, y se la toma de un solo sorbo, fría y refrescante limonada, ahora para el le sabia a gloria con el condenado Clima caluroso de ese día, Hermione aprovecha ese momento para verlo, ve su cuerpo bañado de sudor, y sus fuertes brazos al descubierto, nota como muere el de calor, ya que su playera parecía estar empapada, como si un balde de agua lo hubiera bañado por completo, se fija en como el agua baja de su garganta y como su cabello se pega a su cara, y todo el calor se centra en sus mejillas, por darse cuenta en lo que está pensando, Ron sonríe al terminar el agua y con un sonido gratificante le entrega el vaso.

-Tan siquiera mamá se acordó que mando a su hijo a coserse vivo aquí afuera- nota su tono sarcástico y Hermione ríe, el frunce el ceño y la mira con recelo- ¿De qué te ríes?- pero Hermione sigue riendo, lleva una mano a su nariz y le hace señales que Ron no logra entender -¿Qué es Hermione?-

-Tienes la nariz llena de tierra - Ron como rayo se limpia y Hermione sigue riendo, para ambos fue un pensadero ese momento, la primera vez que se conocieron Hermione le dijo algo igual, y la risa de Hermione cesa al darse cuenta que Ron se quita la playera, para limpiarse con ella la cara, entre abre los labios, al fijarse en el cuerpo de Ron, como reflejo lo escanea de arriba a bajo y nota que aquel cuerpo de adolecente ya no estaba, bendijo el quidditch y los arduos entrenamientos de Harry les ponía, parpadeo con rapidez al ver como Ron pasaba su playera, por su abdomen, sus brazos, su espalda, calor y mas calor, se sentía asfixiar y ahora dudaba de que fuera por el calor infernal.

-Le he dicho a mi hermano que no haga eso, cuando hay visitas en casa- escucha la voz de Ginny, y la regresa a la realidad, mira aterrada a Ron temiendo que este hubiera escuchado a Ginny pero volvió a respirar al ver que Ron picoteaba la tierra para luego arrancar la yerba –Ronald! –llamo la atención de su Hermano y el corazón de Hermione golpeo veloz, Ron bufo y dejo lo que hacía para acercarse a las chicas, Hermione leyó el pensamiento de Ginny, se ruborizo aun mas y trato de no verse nerviosa, ante aquel chico que estaba centímetros cerca de ella

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?- contesto visiblemente irritado

-Pero que genio te cargas-

-Como mamá no te puso a ti hacer esto- frunció el ceño y metió sus manos a la bolsa de sus pantalones, la visión de su cuerpo, era perfecta para Hermione, sus ojos se movían por si solos, paseando por cada parte del cuerpo de Ron sin necesitar permiso alguno, podía ver la cantidad de pecas que salpicaban sus hombros y quedo maravillada al ver como resaltaban ante su piel tan clara

-Debo decir que mamá se paso en mandarte hacer esto con este calor, parece que estamos en el centro del sol-dijo juguetonamente, pero para Ron no fue nada gracioso, elevo una ceja y la miro con recelo- no te enojes, vine a salvarte –sonrió, Hermione no prestaba atención alguna que no fuera el cuerpo de Ron, podía notar como el sudor resbalaba por su cara y se perdía por su cuello, tentada en descifrar que sabor tendría su sudor, si ella pasara su boca por ahí, sintió quemar sus mejillas y se reprendió a si misma, veía que Ron movía los labios, se veían tan apetitosos, carnosos, y sumamente mojados.

-"Dios Hermione deja de pensar en eso"- trato de callar sus pensamientos, pero estos parecían estar ardiendo en su cerebro

-¿Verdad Hermione?-Ginny miro a Hermione divertidamente, sabía que su amiga no estaría prestando atención mínimo, sintió la mirada de Ron clavarse en ella, y el pánico la invadió por completo, sintió correr una gota de sudor por frente y parpadeo rápidamente –Hermione, se que está muy bien el panorama, pero, regresa ya –rio al ver la cara de Hermione pasar por todos los colores del mundo

-¿Qué panorama? –pregunto Ron confuso

-Nada tonto, Hermione le decía a Ron que descanse un poco, podría venir a tomar el sol con nosotros, y después le ayudaremos a terminar lo que sea, que este haciendo ¿Qué te parece? - sonrió malévolamente, sabía que ella no iba a negarse, no si gracias a ello podría seguir disfrutando de Ron de esa manera

-Me parece bien, podemos ayudarlo ya que el sol haya bajado un poco –trato a toda costa de evitar la mirada de Ron, este subió y bajo los hombros mientras una sonrisa de lado se le colaba por sus labios

-Pero ponte la camisa Ron, no queremos que alguien se nos accidente por estar viéndote a ti en vez del camino- ese comentario hizo que ambos chicos se ruborizaran al instante, y sabían que no había sido por el calor. Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro del jardín, Ron parecía no entender lo que ambas chicas iban a ser, así que miro para todos lados, esperando una señal de su mejor amigo y por suerte, lo vio caminar hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos chicos no sabían en que estaban metidos.

-Toma Ron –le lanzo una playera seca –te la manda Molly –sonrió, Hermione miro expectante, esperando que Ron no se la pusiera

-Deja de mirarlo de esa forma, o terminara poniéndosela por la intimidación que le dará tu mirada- le susurro al oído y Hermione la fulmino con la mirada

-No se dé que hablas- le contesto seriamente haciendo que Ginny riera por lo bajo, los chicos parecían estar en su propio mundo se sentaron unos metros lejos de ellas, bajo un gran árbol que los cubría de ese sol infernal

-Claro que lo sabes, se a puesto muy bien ¿no? –Sonrió sínicamente y Hermione se ruborizo aun mas, no dijo nada, se limito a extender la toalla en la que iba a recostarse –tomare tu silencio como un si, el Quidditch le ayudo mucho, aunque Harry no esta así-

-Estás hablando de tu hermano ¿Lo recuerdas? –alzo las cejas divertida mientras, comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa

-Si, pero que sea mi hermano, no quiere decir que no vea semejante cuerpo, sigo siendo mujer- le contesto del mismo modo y Hermione se hecho a reír, sintió el aire caliente pegar en su abdomen y hecho una vista rápida hacia los chicos, había olvidado que su bikini negro de dos piezas saldría a la vista, miro a Ginny que esta ya estaba más que lista para recibir los rayos de sol en su piel -anda Hermione, el sol esta riquísimo- Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire y de un jalo, saco su falda para recostarse rápidamente a tomar el sol

Aquellos chicos dejaron de hablar de golpe, su mirada se poso en esas dos mujeres, que bajo los rayos del sol, las hacían ver como seres sobre naturales, parpadearon con rapidez y se volvieron a mirar, tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de cada uno, el aire de sus pulmones parecía no llegar más, y las gotas de sudor se derramaban rápidamente por su frente, era imposible dejar de mirar hacia aquella dirección, por un momento ambos bendijeron el clima caluroso, ese sol que parecía quemar y arder bajo sus pieles. Entornaron mas sus ojos tratando de que su vista llegara más lejos y poder observar sin pudor alguno cada parte de su cuerpo, Hermione Granger había crecido, y si que lo había hecho, Ron podía observar su pequeña cintura, y sus torneadas piernas, trago en seco, al seguir su mirada más arriba, sintió una gota de sudor bajar por sus mejillas, ella era hermosa, bajo o no de los rayos del sol.

-Hace bastante calor ¿no crees Ron?- el ojiverte pregunto sin quitar su mirada de cierto punto, donde dos chicas, recostadas tomando el sol, reían y hablaban animadamente, pero para el, solo una robaba toda su atención, una chica con cabellos como el sol

-Si –susurro, mientras tragaba saliva – Pero está bien, supongo, ellas, creo que lo disfrutan- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella

-Y nosotros también- dijo en acto de reflejo, Ron por primera vez desvió su mirada para ver a Harry, esta lo miro entre temeroso y divertido

-Deja de mirar a mi hermana- lo sentencio

-Deja de mirar a la mía- ambos chicos se miraron sin decir nada, tal vez, solo por esa tarde llegarían a un acuerdo, tal vez el calor no era tan malo, por panoramas hacia, cualquier tarde de calor sería bienvenida para esos chicos.

_-"Espero que mañana haga calor, para que Hermione salga a tomar el sol"-_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía levemente, el calor paso a ser un buen amigo, solo por esa tarde, o tal vez, cada que Hermione saliera a disfrutar sus rayos de sol en una tarde de calor.

**Si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leerlo iba aponer un clima mas pero, se me ocurrió otro one-shot con el, así que espérenlo, si les gusto espero sus Reviews así me dicen que les gusto y sigo regalándoles más locuras que salen de mi cabeza jaja, un saludo y hasta pronto(:**


End file.
